The invention is in the field of multiple photoflash lamp units, such as planar arrays.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,935,442 to Hanson discloses a multiple flash lamp array of the Flip Flash type comprising a plurality of flash lamps having their lead-in wires connected to a circuit board provided with switching circuitry for causing sequential flashing of the lamps, and a reflector unit is positioned between the lamps and the circuit board. The reflector unit is electrically conductive, such as by being made of metal or metal-coated plastic, and is electrically connected to an electrical "ground" portion of the circuitry on the circuit board. Thus, the reflector member functions as an electrical shield and increases the stray capacitance to ground of the electrical "ground" of the circuitry, reducing the possibility of accidental flashing of lamps by electrostatic voltage charges on a person or object touching the array, which accidental flashing is particularly prone to occur if the lamps are high voltage types requiring a firing voltage of 1000 or 2000 volts, for example, at low current. U.S. Pat. No. 4,019,043 to Blount discloses an additional feature of a metal foil shield positioned behind the circuit board and connected to electrical ground of the circuit. The metal foil is in the form of a metal coating on a paper indicia sheet which also is provided with flash indicator means for indicating which of the lamps have been flashed.